


smaller kinds of power

by animatedstardust



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, How Do I Tag, I just?? rly love narnia rn?, My First Work in This Fandom, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedstardust/pseuds/animatedstardust
Summary: After the Pevensies were pushed from their kingdom for the first time, we don't really get to see their reactions. All we know is that after the second loss of their home, Susan stops thinking of Narnia. But what if she hadn't, really?My thoughts on the Pevensies, what they left behind, and what they do about it.
Kudos: 15





	smaller kinds of power

**Author's Note:**

> So, first post on ao3- a character study sort of thing. Not really what I expected of myself, but here we are. If anyone spots grammatical errors, please point them out; otherwise, enjoy!

The Pevensies had thrived in Narnia. Their family was there. Their _kingdom_ was there, for heaven's sake, and they were put back in the bodies of children. Not taken seriously now, not taken seriously ever again for Susan and Lucy. They were not raised in a man’s world, not really, but they would play the part, if only to gain power here, and if only in small ways for now.

Susan would put on her lipstick and go out because she could have all the young men in the town, everyone whose opinions would someday matter very much, wrapped around her finger. And what demands more gentleness and finesse than molding the opinions of people who dictate what the right ones are? She would dance and gossip and pity her "friends" because they didn't see what they could so easily gather: influence.

Peter would follow the rules and keep his mouth shut about anything not of England while in certain company because that young man? His thoughts carry weight due to who he was born in the time he was born of, and any unnaturalness would ruin that perfect, rose-colored image. If given the time, he would grow to be held in high regard by any and all even if his magnificence was never quite as forwardly shown as it was in his first home.

Lucy, who perhaps lost the most, would act the little girl, gathering information when the "adults" took pity and putting up with people who thought they knew so much better than her. She would cry when appropriate and giggle when her so called peers did and hate every second of being overlooked, but she would carry on because valiance was in her blood. She held the tool of supposed insignificance, and she would use it to her advantage.

Edmund would slow his tongue because, at the grade he was, he wasn't meant to out think teachers three times his age. So he would do schoolwork at less than half his ability and keep his words to himself when he was praised for work he wanted to burn for it's mediocrity and earn respect from professors because then, when he was older, they would listen. He could be just in his speaking, then, and he would hold sway in people's thinking.

Until they were called back, they would lie in wait. They would merge, they would be called gifted and genius whilst holding back, but they would wait to become Magnificent, Gentle, Just, and Valiant when they were older and could use their talents for the benefit of both of their countries because that was all they knew to do. For one day, one day Narnia would call back her people. And until that time, the Kings and Queens would lie in wait, getting in position for something greater. Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen, as the saying goes.


End file.
